kairoshascomefandomcom-20200214-history
2012-2013
kairos2012_crop.jpg|What a GREAT bunch of folks this year! quandry2.JPG|Quandry Peak - a Colorado 14er!! 2012-08-11 13.28.01.jpg|Student Leader retreat (minus Brittany). circle.jpg|Our tshirts for the year - the Circle Series (Do Hard Things). 2012-09-05 11.44.44.jpg|Our reminder every Tuesday night to "Get in the Circle!" (Deal with our own issues so that we can be at a place to make a difference in another's life!) 2012-10-21 10.12.47.jpg|The Waldo 5K - raising money for the fire victims. grace.jpg|Our series on Grace! david.jpg|Remembering David, as he passed away in a car accident. vegas jump.jpg|Our travels back from Vegas - Jump Shot!! vegas evangelism training.jpg|Evangelism training, Vincent style!! vegas elevator.jpg|Our "elevator picture!" vegas gospel story.jpg|VBS - Our Gospel Evangelism bracelets! gardner.jpg|The Gardner family! :) 2013-08-10 09.07.07.jpg|The Pikes Peak crew! 2013-07-20 12.54.05.jpg|The Blanca Peak gang! Kairos moves! In October of 2012, Kairos moved out of the basment and into the Blockhouse at Fellowship Bible Church. With attendance consistently in the 50's the parking and the noise was getting to be too much for our neighbors, and with people sitting on the stairs - the time had come. We do The Transition Lesson at the end of each Summer to help the graduates deal with the reality of not being at Kairos every Tuesday. With the move to the Blockhouse, we found out that changing from the way things were to a "new reality" was in fact a very difficult transition for Kairos. Thanks go out to the Student Leaders who made such a difference this year! Kairos Members 2012-2013 - The transition to the Blockhouse provided plenty of room for the 76 members we had this year. Although the change from a cozy home to a big warehouse building was tough at first! 'Student Leaders -' This group of leaders all get Gold Stars for helping us survive this year of transition. They started the year with different jobs (attendance, greeter, activity coordinator, etc), but with the move to the Blockhouse it became obvious that we needed straight up leaders and not just "helpers." The Family Groups came about as we realized that the increased numbers, combined with the BIG space that we were now in at the Blockhouse, these things created a need for us to "get small." So, after each lesson, we assigned everyone to be a part of a consistent small group for follow up discussion. As our desire has always been to be a spiritual family, we dubbed the groups "Family Groups" and let each Student Leader name their group after a Colorado 14er! Blanca - Brittany (Saxon) Nader Challenger - Jenna Rock Maroon Bells - Beth (Wyckoff) Jordahl Sneffels - Leah (Dwire) Lopez Conundrum - Taylor Lopez Pikes Peak - Josh Martinez Vincent Weiss served as our intern all year long. 'Graduates - ' Justin Boswell, Elizabeth Lee, Jeff Black, George Black , Beth (Wyckoff) Jordahl, Aaron Nader, Brittany (Saxon) Nader, D.C. Belanger, Alec Bishop, Emily Potucek, Ella (Purtell) Scott 'Lesson Series - '''The Circle Series (Do Hard Things), Grace, Relationships, Another "How To" Summer 'Retreats - 'Last year at the cabin in Fairplay. As a part of our Do Hard Things series, we all climbed a 14er, Quandry Peak, as part of the retreat! 'Mission Trips - 'Las Vegas 4: God continues to do amazing things through these trips. Enjoy the pictures in the slideshow above! '''Service Projects - '''Black Forest Fire cleanup, on several different trips! '''Memorable Events -' * Moving to the Blockhouse in Oct 2012 was a HUGE change! * Wade climbed Aconcagua in November 2012. Read the trip report here! * The Black Forest Fire in 2013 destroyed the home Wade grew up in, where his Dad still lived. * Getting up Blanca Peak and Pikes Peak - two of our Family Group 14ers! 'Basement Renters - '"Patrick" Cheng Peng stayed around for the Fall semester, and Justin Boswell moved into his room for the Spring semester. Mike Thurston was with us for this year. As Kairos has moved out of the basement this year, this will be the last year that records basement renters.